Blanc et Noir
by goddessoflightandshadow
Summary: Harry Potter meets two people on Privet Drive while the Dursley's are away. These people will change help Harry's life, Hogwarts, the entire wizarding world and the course of the war forever. Featuring a Harry with a backbone. AU
1. Chapter 1

Blanc et Noir

**A/N: Hello! This is my first HP fanfic that I've posted, and I really hope you like it, and please review! This will be a longer paced fanfiction, though of course if I get advised to speed it up, or whatever, than I will. Also about relationships and such….. I hope you like! **

Chapter One: The Most Terrible Poverty

"The most terrible poverty is loneliness, and the feeling of being unloved."

― Mother Teresa

Number Four, Privet Drive, Surrey

Harry Potter breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the tell-tale sound of the Dursley's car disappearing down the street. Vernon Dursley had received some sort of work bonus, and so they were going on a vacation to the Isles, thankfully leaving him home. Of course, they had locked the food pantry, leaving out only the worst of what was left for him to eat over the week. But Harry Potter would've been long dead before his ten years of age if he had neglected to learn how to pick locks.

So Harry put on his shoes, which he had "borrowed" from a store in London, as Petunia refused to purchase him another pair when he'd "lost" them. But everyone in the house knew that Dudley and his friends had ripped the shoes to shreds. Harry was going to go outside today, and _play. _Unfortunately, he would have to play by himself, as any friends that Harry could've made had been scared away by Dudley, who told them he was a trouble making, weird cheat, among other things.

A few weeks ago, Harry had found a ball beside his bed in his room. There was a note attached to it that said, _'To Harry: Enjoy the ball! From: a friend.' _Harry had felt a few different emotions. He was surprised, and very happy, because he'd never received a present in his life. He was also a bit wary, because how on earth had the person gotten into his _room_! But besides that, what he'd felt most was sadness. Harry never had a friend in his life, so how was he supposed to play ball? He wished more than anything that the person who had sent him his first and most wonderful gift would reveal themselves to him.

But that of course could not be helped, and Harry took the ball outside with him. He hadn't a goal, so football would be positively pitiful. But what else could he do? Harry kicked the ball back and forth, dribbling it between his feet. He wasn't very good, as he'd very rarely came in contact with toys.

Playing by his lonesome had suddenly grown boring, and in a fit of frustration, Harry kicked the ball, hard straight into the street right into the path of a moving car. He covered his eyes in horror, but when he heard no crunch of the car or his ball, he opened them. To his great surprise, across the street was a girl, who held his football firmly in her hands. "Now that's no way to treat my gift, is it?"

Harry nervously crossed the street. The girl was older than him, but couldn't be older than twenty-five. She had long reddish blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Harry thought he saw a glint of pointed teeth of some sort, but it was gone before it was really even there.

When he stood a few feet in front of her, Harry began to profusely apologize. "I beg your pardon, miss. I hope that I didn't hit you!" he said somewhat frantically, as he didn't want word to get back to the Durselys, who'd surely lock him up for good!

The girl laughed, eyes sparkling. "No problem, Harry! You didn't hit me, in fact I caught it."

"Really?" Harry said. "Wait! You gave me the gift!" When the girl nodded, he smiled for the first time in a long time. "Thanks a lot, it's amazing! I've never gotten a gift before!"

Her eyes darkened. "Never?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Not even on your birthday?'

"I didn't know I had one. My aunt and uncle said I didn't deserve one. My cousin gets one though. Last year he got thirty something gifts. "

"The fat one?" a trace of amusement reentered her face.  
Harry looked thoughtful. "He is quite round, isn't he?"

The two laughed. "Hey," Harry said. "You know my name, and I don't know yours."

'_smart kid.' _she thought. "How rude of me. My names Pandora. But you can call me Pandy, if you wish."

Harry inclined his head. "Lovely to meet you Pandora."

"Harry, would you mind coming inside? I want you to meet my brother. He should be home from the store soon."

"Um." Harry looked to be contemplating his options. "I feel like I can trust you, so sure."

Pandora smiled, taking his hand gently, and pulling him inside. _'I hope I don't regret it.'_

The inside of Pandora's house was sparsely furnished. It looked the same as it did four years ago, when he accompanied Dudley to the birthday party of the kid that used to live here. He was never aware that the family had moved away. To his surprise, some of the furniture seemed to still be there.

The two had sat in a semi awkward slience, until harry decided to speak. "I suppose your mum or dad was a bit of a mythology freak."

She cocked her head to the side, looking totally confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your name. Your name is Pandora. As told in Greek mythology Pandora was the one to open the now conveniently named Pandora's Box, freeing the evil plagues on the world, and of course, hope."

"I guess so." She said, smiling softly.

After that, the conversation flowed freely, until there was the sound of a key turning in a lock. Greeting's were exchanged, and as much as Harry tried not to eavesdrop, the whispered conversation could be still heard.

A male voice said, _"Pandora, vous avez apporté à la maison un autre parasite, je vois." (1)_

"_pas n'importe quel parasite, mais celui qui est choisi, le garçon qui a vécu!" (2)_

"_et qui est censé faire la différenc?"_

"_même si ce n'est pas qu'il a besoin d'un ami. Il a été maltraité, Zane! Il n'a jamais eu un cadeau de sa vie!"_

"_Fine."_

Harry couldn't understand what they were saying. But he slowly approached the kitchen, to find the siblings putting food in the refrigerator.

"I can help." Harry said, grabbing a few things and putting them away.

"You don't need to do that." A voice said.

Harry turned around, and immediately sucked in a breath. The man standing behind him looked to be about the same age as Pandora, maybe a bit older, and was even more beautiful than his sister. He had curly dark hair, and golden eyes. He was tall but not scarily so. He was lithe, but powerful looking.

The man extended a hand to the boy. "I'm Zane. And who are you."

Harry did his best not stare any longer. "H-harry." He stuttered. "Harry Potter."

Behind him, Pandora gasped.

"It's nice to meet you, Zane." Harry quickly looked down at his feet.

Zane gently lifted Harry's chin. "Never look down when someone is speaking to you. It shows blatant submission, and could be considered rude to the person you are talking to. Always look the person in the eye."

"I'm sorry." Harry said, taking care to look Zane in the eye, but still shying away from his touch. "i-I wont do it again."

"Childe, why are you nervous? Did you think I was going to hit you or something?"

"Well, sometimes my uncle and aunt do."

Zane's eyes flashed dangerously. "Well, Harry Potter, I will never raise a hand to you. _Ever."_

Harry Potter looked up, his green eyes boring straight into Zane's gold ones. "I believe you."

And that was just the beginning of their friendship.

_**A/n: I hope you like! Please, please review, as it would make me happy, and give me the drive to update sooner! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Second Self

**Chapter Two: A Second Self**

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! Although i have no reviews of late, i appriciate the follows and favorites. Would it hurt to review? Enjoy!**

**In my friend, I find a second self. ~Isabel Norton**

It was apparent to everyone that knew him that something was making little Harry Potter's sun shine brighter. But only Harry himself, and the very people he was spending his time with, Zane and Pandora knew why. Well maybe the Dursley's, who tried to ruin his happiness in any way they could.

Since they returned from their vacation, they gave him chore after chore, and his punishments seemed harsher. But still, little Harry soldiered on, because now he had hope, and didn't mind as much when he would do his chores. Because figuratively, at the end of the day he had Zane and Pandora.

One day, he returned from there house late. Its because they'd taken him to the fair, where he'd never been before. It had been a perfect day, with the city full of wonderful colors, sounds, and smells. It had probably been the absolute best day of his life, and he'd completely forgotten about the Dursley's. He'd been late past dinner.

Harry had barley walked in the door, when he'd been grabbed up by his monstrous uncle. "Where have you been boy!" he yelled.

"I was-"

"With those freaks, huh! You didn't do any of your chores, and didn't cook us dinner."

Inside, Harry was furious with the insulting of his friends, but what could he do?

Before he new it, Vernon was beating him, and he was bleeding. Harry didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making any sounds, and tried his best to fight back. But Vernon got Dudley to hold him while he kicked him in the side, effectively seeming to break several ribs. That's when Harry finally screamed.

Across the street, Pandora was absolutely frantic. She had this horrid feeling that something horrible was going to happen to Harry, as punishment for being late. She wrung her hands while she watched tv, though not really seeing. She wasn't sure where Zane was, as he'd disappeared as soon as they'd dropped of Harry.

She whimpered, so afraid for him. Suddenly, a waft of blood hit her senses, and she jumped up, alarmed and surprised. Behind her was Zane, with the prone body of Harry Potter in his arms. "Hullo, Pandy."

She jumped, not even aware of the boy being awake. "hi, Harry." What happened to him?

"You were right, Pandy." Zane said softly. "We've got to get him to a muggle hospital."

"But I can heal him!" Pandora said.

"No you can't. Neither of us are skilled enough in those areas to heal him. He needs professionals."

"Wow." She said, kneeling to Harry's level. "Something the great Zane cannot do. It's a miracle!" The two giggled, while Zane rolled his eyes. As imitating Zane had once seemed, he was really a nice and smart person on the inside, and Harry tended to follow him around like a puppy, to his mortal embarrassment, but Zane secretly loved it, as he always had wanted a little brother.

"Harry." He said. "Harry were going to the hospital." He saw a hint of fear in the green death colored eyes. "Do you trust us?"

"Yes." He whispered.

"Then you have nothing to fear."

When Harry Potter woke up, he was in a sterile white room, on a white bed. The room was clearly a hospital, and no one was in the room. He stood, and too his immediate surprise, there was no pain, his ribs were miraculously repaired. "impossible." He whispered.

"Indeed, Harry." A voice from behind him said.

Harry didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Zane.

"So is it the magic that you and Pandora whisper about?"

"Harry…"

Harry turned around then. "Don't bother lying to me, Zane. You might be able to fool others, but I always know exactly when you aren't telling the truth."

Zane's eyes narrowed. "Don't take on that tone with me, Harry."

"Sorry." He said, with no real feeling.

They sat in silence.

"Harry. If I was to tell you that you were a wizard, would you believe me?"

"Yes."

Zane looked shocked. "But…..how?"

"It would explain so much, knowing that other people are like me, that I'm not a freak… reassures me."

Zane growls then and Harry steps back. "I'm never letting you back with those fucking muggles again!"

When he sees Harry's almost defensive stance, he calms, scooping the boy into his arms like a baby.

Harry face flushes, to Zane's eternal amusement. "Put me down!"

"Why?"

"Because….because I'm not a little kid!"

"Whatever, Harry."

On the car ride home, Pandora told him all about the magical world, Hogwarts, Voldemort and his parents death.

"Harry…your parents died protecting you." Pandora said, with a tremor in her voice. She was unsure of how this would go over with Harry."

"You mean they didn't die in a car crash?"

"What?!" Zane swerved dangerously, but remained in control of the car. "Who told you that?"

"Who do you think." He muttered. "Who killed them?"

Pandora was surprised at the unfeeling way Harry took the news.

Zane wasn't.

"Voldemort."

"Oh."

"Aren't you…upset Harry?"

"No. I'm only upset that they wasted their lives on me."

"What?" she whispered.

"It was a war. There are causalities. I don't doubt that my father or my mother killed someone during the war. James was a policeman, right?"

At Zane's nod, he continued. "If they would've just given me up, then they could've lived and had another family if I died. If I lived than everything would've been perfect right?" His voice turned bitter. "And I would'nt had to live with the Dursley's. If I'd never met you guys…. I'd be dead now, no doubt. If not sooner. So, thank you. For saving my life and giving me happiness.

'_while it lasts'_

Now Zane knew that Harry was smart child. If he wasn't he wouldn't be alive. That is the truth. And he'd seen people in his life die, more than Pandora had, and after a while the bitter feeling starts to arise, instead of the sadness. And Harry had known they were dead for probably his whole life, so why should he be sad now?

Zane had been very affectionate to the boy in a short amount of time. He scarcely got close to anyone these days, but little Harry Potter had wormed his way into his heart.

'_he is your heir'_

If the voice in his mind was right, then there was much to do, and much to be taught before Hogwarts.

Starting with giving the Infernal muggle scum a warning fit to have them shitting there pants for a fortnight.

A feral grin covered his face.

**A/N: I hope it was to your liking. What do you think of Pandy and Zane? Is my Harry to AU, is he realistic enough? All comments accepted and welcomed! :)**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Exact Revenge

**Chapter Three: Exact Revenge**

_**"To exact revenge for yourself or your friends is not only a right, it's an absolute duty."― Stieg Larsson**_

_**A/N: Hello! I'd like to thank thunder18 for being my first reviewer! Also, best wishes for you in the New Year! Much love! Enjoy. :)**_

When they returned to the Dursley's, Zane told Harry to go upstairs and change into his pajamas. Harry did as he was told, and when he returned, the Dursley's were all sitting on the sofa, looking scared out of their minds. When he looked closer, he could see ropes of what looked like magic of all things surrounding them. He managed to catch the tail end of Zane's words "...and if it happens again, you should pray for a painless death. No wait, i promise a painful death."

Harry smirked widely from the shadows, deciding it was time he entered the living space. "Hello family."

The Dursley's turned(as well as they could in their current positions). If possible, Vernon's face seemed to turn even more purple than normal, Dudley looked as if he would wet his trousers at any given moment, and Petunia looked nervous. I guess that being my mother's sister; she was the only one that really understood what magic was capable of.

"How are you walking boy, I thought I took care of you." Vernon said stupidly.

"His name is Harry!" Pandora yelled, eyes flashing black.

The way the Dursley's cowered in apparent fear made it clear that Harry wasn't imagining Pandora's eyes. It wasn't just a trick of the light. Harry quickly filed the information in his mind for later observation.

"Since we're making demands," Harry said slowly. "I want my own room."

Dudley seemed to start to protest, when Harry raised a hand, sneering. "I didn't ask for commentary."

"I also want to be removed from doing chores, an i require three square meals a day, and freedom to do as i please." He smirked at the Dursley's looks of outrage.

Harry could practically feel the amusement radiating off of Zane. Figures.

"No objections, then i see." Vernon made to speak, but Harry raised his hand, and let the wild magic inside of him flow freely, releasing sparks and colors, the Dursley's shrunk away from him, and he laughed cruelly. "You cowards. Afraid of a child. You're safe now. But you just wait because you get what you deserve in the fiery pits of hell!"

"Shut up, freak!" Vernon yelled.

"You bastard-" Harry lunged toward Vernon, grabbing him by neck. He punched him in the face, and was about to hit him again, when he was pulled off by Zane, who hugged him to his chest.

"It's alright Harry. Shhh. Your safe."

'for now'

After a couple of hours, Harry was finally, blissfully alone in his new room. The room was upstairs, and he felt slightly nervous. He wasn't used to sleeping in such a large space(though it wouldn't be considered large to anyone else). He was slightly nervous, and even though Pandora and Zane had stayed with them after they magically cleaned, repaired and furnished his new room.

His room was now done in forest greens, dark woods and gold accents. It was the most wonderful thing he'd ever had, and he would remember it forever. But he couldn't get over this horrible feeling of foreboding, like something terrifying would happen soon. But these were just childish fears, no big deal, right?

'wrong'

The next morning, Harry Potter was pretty proud of himself. He'd survived a night in the room all by himself. And today, for the first time in years, maybe the first time ever, Harry Potter took his sweet time getting dressed. He first took a long, hot shower, making sure to leave only cold water behind as Dudley often did to him. Then he changed into the clothes that Pandora had helped him pick out-today's choice being khaki pants, a green dress shirt and shiny shoes. He also choose a black bow tie. His hair was mussed with some of the hair gel he'd borrowed from Zane. He was excited because today, the two of them were going out for brunch at a fancy restaurant.

So, today would go down in history, because Harry Potter was now a changed man.

He leisurely descended the stairs, as if he had all the time in the world(now he did). When he entered the dining area, Petunia Dursley was cooking breakfast with a sour expression on her face(as usual).

"Good morning, dear family!" Harry exclaimed a wicked smile on his face as he pulled back his chair.

Vernon and Dudley shot him ugly looks(also as usual).

Harry rubbed his hands together in a mocking manner. "So what's for breakfast today, Petunia?"

She put a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of him, the portions significantly smaller than Vernon and Dudley's.

"Hmm. I don't think I feel like breakfast after all." Harry picked up the plate, and threw it against the wall, food and all. The glass plate shattered, and the food flew everywhere. He smirked evilly, walking toward the stairs again. "I daresay someone should clean that up."

Harry was growing bored waiting for Zane. So he resolved to think of the strange things that wernet, necessarily wrong about them, but that were different about Pandy and Zane.

You may be laughing right now, thinking, 'why Harry, they're wizards!" but besides that I mean. Something about them just didn't add up. Whether it was the eyes that grew suspiciously dark when angry, or Zane's strange gold ones. Or maybe it was their suspiciously sharp senses or maybe there fangs-

'_vampire' _

"Vampires. They're vampires." He said aloud, shivering slightly. To his surprise, he wasn't very afraid of the fact that they were quite possibly bloodsucking monsters. In fact, he was more afraid of what the Dursley's would do to him if Zane and Pandy left him. But honestly, vampires weren't nearly as scary as this Voldemort man after his blood. Harry resolved to ask Zane about it _today. _

"DING-DONG!"

Harry smiled and bounded down the stairs.

_**A/N: Hello! Hope you guys liked, and review, please! Once again, happy new year!**_


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE

Dear loyal fanfiction readers,

Due to some security reasons, I will be changing my fanfiction name. It is furthermore goddessoflightandshadow. I apologize for the trouble, and I promise to have a update on all of the stories by mid-April at the very latest. Thank you!

Much love!


	5. Chapter 4: Not Hidden

Chapter Four: Not Hidden

_**A/N: **__**Hello! I have a new chapter for you! Please tell me what you think! **_

_**Three things cannot long be hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth.-Buddha **_

Harry sat across from Zane at the restaurant, eyeing him over his menu. He could barely contain his childish glee, over the fact that he was dining at a restaurant.

"You are acting as though you've never been to a restaurant in your life." he observed, eyes on his newspaper. He'd long since decided on his breakfast meal, and was waiting on both the incompetent waiter, and the young boy in front of him.

"I haven't."

Zane struggled to reign in his blinding rage, knowing that such an outburst would not do well for him. "I see."

"Yah. The Dursley's always left me back at the house."

"Well." Zane said, finally setting the paper down. "We will have to visit more restaurants in the future. Have you decided on what you would like to order?"

"Yes." Harry said, green eyes filled with excitement. "I've never had pancakes before."

"Is that so?" Zane said, right before he shattered the glass of orange juice he held.

Harry had nearly forgotten. About Zane's bloody little problem that is.

When they returned home, Harry happily told both Pandora and Zane about the pancakes. He decided that they were his favorite food.

When a lull in conversation presented itself, Harry innocently asked a question. "In the magical world, are their like…creatures?"

Both Zane and Pandora looked up at him, barley concealed nervousness in their eyes. Zane's shoulders were tense when he answered. "What do you mean?"

"Like….unicorns. Or werewolves. Fairies? Or….vampires?"

Pandora hissed. "What are you talking about?:

Harry raised his hands in surrender, a giggly smile on his face. "I hit the nail on the head, didn't I! I knew you too were vampires! I just knew it!"

"How did you know?" Zane asked.

"Well you guys don't always mask the signs. Do you have like have a glamour or something?"

Zane looked surprised. "Yes. In fact, that's exactly it. You shouldn't be able to see through it, but you can. That makes you special."

"Besides the fact that you are Harry Potter and all." Pandora said,

"Right." Zane said. "Do you want to know more?"

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed.

Zane explained vampirism in great detail while Pandora filled in the holes. He told about how both he and Pandy were wizards, and how they were turned by a family friend they trusted. That was back in the early 19th century. They told about learning to fight the bloodlust, how to use their strength to their advantage. They told about going their separate ways by the beginning of the 20th century, about how they watched their family die off. Zane enlisted in both WW1 and WW2, because he had a love for the fight. Pandy married meanwhile, and became a actress in the picture shows.

They spoke for a long time, until they moved to the house they sat in.

"Wow." Was all Harry could say.

"Wow is right."

"Harry, you mustn't tell anyone. _No one _can know about this." Pandora said.

"Who would I tell? I have no friends or family. Or anyone, really."

"Yes, you do." Zane said, gripping Harry's shoulders. "You have _us_."

Pandy grabbed his hand, and not for the first time, Harry realized how pretty she was. Zane looked like a movie star, and she, a mythical princess. Maybe beauty just came with vampirism.

"Yes." He agreed. "I have you."

_**A/N:**__**I hope you liked this chapter! I had to cut it short because of a time lapse I will be doing. Right know, Harry's only like 7 or something, a very smart 7 year old as it may be. But his cleverness is because of how he had nothing to do with his days besides learn, and the Dursley's beat manners into him. Maybe I should make that more clear in the story. Hmmmm.**_

_**Reviews=Love!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Things Will Change

Chapter Five: The Vacation

_**A/N: **__**Hello! Thank you so much for your reviews! If you had a specific inquiry then I should've gotten back to you by now….**_

_**As a side note, the time lapse will be **__**NEXT **__**chapter, not this one.**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**"This is a new year. A new beginning. And things will change."  
― Taylor Swift**_

Zane was worried.

He often thought himself to be a calm guy, though others say he behaves differently. But when it comes to his family, or someone he cares about, Zane's emotions tend to go haywire, fast. As a vampire, losing control can tend to be dangerous. Beneath his "calm" exterior, there was often conflict.

Little Harry Potter. The savoir of the wizarding world. The little boy who lived across the street but now spends more time at their home than he did at his own. But Zane had quickly adapted to having the boy around at all hours of the day. He cared for the young boy more than he knew.

Zane had always wanted a little brother, he loved Pandy yes, but a little brother to remind him of himself would be nice as well. Though, he supposed he would not condemn vampirism on any more of his family. But it seemed Harry was becoming his brother, and fast too.

And that was precisely the reason he was worried. Pandy and he himself were needed. Think of it as a…..vacation of sorts, for lack of better word. The place they were going, Harry could not. Not yet, not now. And because of that, they would have to leave him with the Devils….erm Dursley's.

At the moment, they were afraid of what would happen if they mistreated him. But if they were gone for several days than what would they do? Revert to their old ways? Or something worse?

That's why he was worried. Worried for the sake of his younger brother.

Harry sat in Pandy and Zanes's living room. He was cheerfully flipping through the channels, looking for something interesting to watch. The Dursley's never let him do that. He'd just finished watching a movie, called Twilight. In his opinion, it was quite pathetic. What vampires _sparkle_?

Just when he was about to go looking for them, both Pandy and Zane came bounding down the stairs. "Hey, Harry." Zane said, ruffling his unruly wavy black locks.

"Hey. So I was watching this movie, called Twilight-"

Pandora squealed. "I love that movie! Though the books are better,"

"It was kind of…lame." Harry admits.

"The rest of the movies are so much better!" she says.

Zane looked out of the loop. "What are they about?"

"Vampires." The two say in unison.

"Though they sparkle. You guys don't sparkle, do you?"

Zane looked slightly disgusted, slightly amused. "They are portraying the creatures of the night in a mocking way. But it would be funny to watch, I think."

"Maybe we could watch all the movies together this weekend?" Harry suggests.

The two send each other guilty looks. It's only then that Harry notices the bags the each have. "Where are you guys going?"

"Um…." Pandora says. "On a trip."

"Oh. Well, have fun." Harry returns to the sofa. Zane would think the boy was fine if it wasn't for the fact that Zane himself had been very much like the boy in front of him. Only a trained eye would be able to notice the slight trembling of his bottom lip, and the shaking of his thinner than they should be shoulders.

Zane gripped those shoulders, "Hey, look Harry. We are coming back. We'll be back in a few days. We will miss you, but I'll bring you a souvenir, okay? What would you like?"

A few tears escaped Harry's tightly shut eyes. "I don't want a souvenir. I want you to take me with you." He said. "I know you're going to send me back to the Dursley's." He added quietly.

Not for the first time, Zane was shocked by how clever and intuitive Harry was. Sometimes it seemed unnatural.

"It's not like we don't want you to come, Harry. But you can't. It's too dangerous." Pandora added.

"Fine." Harry said, purposely letting a few tears come to his eyes. "If you want me to get killed, than go ahead."

He'd thought his ploy had worked when Pandy begged Zane to let her stay. But he said no, and that he was not falling for Harry's tricks.

After a lot of discussion, Harry agreed to go back to the Dursley's. Zane gave him some books, one on the origin of magic, and its basic theory, and one on elementary potions. Harry gratefully took them.

"Bye, Harry. We'll be back soon." Pandy said. The too hugged, and Zane put his arms around them both, his little family of sorts.

He would protect them as best as he could.

So far, Harry's week at the Dursley's had been absolutely boring. He'd read the books, and found that potions seemed very interesting. The Dursley's had tried unsuccessfully to get him to clean after their mess and such, but he'd simply told them, in kinder terms, to fuck off.

It wasn't until nearly when they were supposed to come back that the Dursley's posed any real problem. You see, the neighborhood kids down at the park hated Dudley Dursley. He was a horrible bully, and with Harry's help the children decided to rebel.

Harry had stood on top of the monkey bars, and addressed his subjects, erm the other children. Their revolt had been small so far, but had slowly escaladed. This morning, Dudley's new bike had been destroyed, and the house had been TP'd.

Vernon had been livid, his face was purpler than normal. When he'd called for Harry, Vernon had backhanded him across the face, shattering his already broken glasses. The glass shards cut his face. Harry tried to close them, but before he could even react, one of the glass shards went into his eye.

The pain was unbearable, and Harry screamed out loud enough that someone, anyone should've heard.

But no one did.

Everything was fuzzy, but Harry could almost feel himself getting kicked and punched. He also heard someone screaming and crying, and was surprised to figure out that it was him. A female voice spoke to Harry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Lily for what I've done to your son."

Harry closed his eyes, and wondered if finally, he would be able to sleep.

Hundreds and hundreds of miles away Zane sat with an old friend. They were visiting with each other, as they always did when he was in town. She was beautiful, a bubbly, bright, busty, blonde. But what Brittanie made up for with her large chest, she lacked real brains. And that often ticked him off.

Suddenly, Zane felt this horrible, aching pain in his body. He cried out, to the shock of Brittanie, and a few others in the room.

Immediately, he knew it was Harry.

Zane growled angrily, and went to once again rescue the little boy he should've never left.

Harry knew that he was being recued, even though he wasn't conscious. For his soul could feel the presence of someone he trusted. He felt safe and well, maybe a little less sound*. But he would be.

And with that, one chapter of Harry's life ended, and another, happier one began.

_**A/N: **__**Hello! I hope you liked it! Net chapter you are going to find out where Pandora and Zane went, where Harry is going and even a Dumbledore scene! Harry **__**will **__**be older by then. So what did you guys think?**_

_**Notes: **_

_***Safe and Sound is in refrence to the song by the same name by Taylor Swift.**_

_***The quote at the beginning is also Taylor. Its in response to the end of this chapter, and whats to come!**_

_**Reviews= Love!**_


End file.
